The long-range objective of this project is to identify the most effective agonist of the Alpha 2 adrenegenic receptor through the use of computational methods. A series of Alpha 2-adregenic agonist will be screened using the computer and then modified in order to produce and define effect Alpha-agonist. The product will then be synthesized in the lab and tested using tissue culture methods. Specific aims of the project will be to: a.Determine the geometric configuration of the agonist that are best suited for the Alpha 2 adregenic receptors; b. determine the electrostatic measurement of the interacting agonist and the receptor sites; c. determine the influence of the physical properties such as liphophicity , hydrophilicity and solubility on the interaction between the agonist and the receptors; d. and to train students in the use of computation and computer graphics in determining the structural configuration of compounds that have significant biomedical ramification.